


Please, Mr. Postman

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [22]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: But really she just wants to intimidate the poor boy, Carol is the protective mom, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: So, Monica texted, and she said she was coming over with her boyfriend. And Carol is going to do anything to make sure he knows she can kick him off into space if she doesn't like him.





	Please, Mr. Postman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This prompt was requested yesterday when I had already planned to write about Monica bringing her boyfriend home for a few days already... Great minds think alike, I suppose!  
> I'm so happy to see so many of you liked Carol with the Avengers yesterday! As I said, there will be more MCU movies in which I will delicately insert (with a chainsaw) Carol, but probably something like once a week. In the meantime, more Ramvers family fun!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Maria was supervising the food cooking over the stove, and Carol was setting the table, as far away from dinner as possible. Goose was prancing from one woman to the other, rubbing against their legs in hope to be finally fed.

  
"Did she tell you anything besides his name?"

  
"Not really," Maria replied from the kitchen.

  
"Maybe it was just a joke, then," Carol suggested. "She just wanted to see how we would react."

  
Maria shook her head even though Carol couldn't see her.

  
"I doubt it. That's really not her style of humor. Even you wouldn't make that kind of pranks."

  
"Yeah but... I mean, they must have been dating for a while now, and it's the first time I ever heard of this David."

  
Maria sighed.

  
"I suppose she just wanted to keep it for herself. She's an adult now. Plus, it's not like we set the best example."

  
Carol walked back into the kitchen to get the pile of four – four! – glasses and shrugged.

  
"We had a good reason not to tell her about us. What's her reason?"

  
Maria turned to look at her girlfriend.

  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she was afraid of how you were going to freak out, or that you would threaten the poor boy of a one-way trip to the Moon."

  
"I'm not freaking out!" Carol replied.

  
Maria gave her that look that told her she could read right through her, and Carol sighed.

  
"I just... I mean, we're talking about Monica, right? The same Monica who declined the four different invitations to prom she received. She's never had a boyfriend before, I was actually starting to think she was into girls too, you know. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that.

  
"Need I remind you I'm the bisexual tree?"

  
Carol chuckled.

  
"The least I think about you with another guy, the better I feel."

  
"Fair enough."

  
Carol picked up the glasses and almost tripped on Goose who'd snaked her way between her feet.

  
"Goddammit, Goose!"

  
"Feed the poor thing before she tries to eat the fridge again," Maria replied.

  
Carol went to the dining room, left the glasses on the table and returned to the kitchen, where she picked up Goose.

  
"I'm not feeding her just yet. I want to make sure she's hungry for some David, just in case."

  
"You're not feeding our daughter's boyfriend to our flerken, Carol!"

  
Carol rolled her eyes and placed the feline back on the ground. She picked up her bowl to fill it up with cat food.

  
"It's a joke! Come on! Don't tell me you don't want to intimidate him a little bit?"

  
"No, I don't, because I trust Monica to chose the right man for herself."

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"So? Me too. I'm sure he's a super nice guy. But the night wouldn't be half as fun if I didn't try to intimidate him a bit."

  
Maria turned once again to face Carol, armed with a wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce.

  
"I swear, Danvers, if you step out of line you're sleeping on the couch."

  
Carol pouted, then placed Goose's bowl back on the ground. Goose swooped down on the bowl. Carol crouched beside her pet and scratched her behind her ear before whispering:

  
"Still worth it."

* * *

  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Carol was about to rush to answer, but Maria caught her by the arm and stopped her. She looked at her very seriously and said in a low voice:

  
"One last warning, Carol. Behave."

  
"I'll be the nicest mom this side of the universe," Carol promised before placing a kiss at the corner of Maria's mouth.

  
Maria let her go and went to open the door. Carol disappeared in the kitchen, where Goose was finishing her dinner.

  
"It's almost showtime, Goose. Scare him a little and you'll get more food, got it?"

  
The flerken seemed to completely ignore her. She finished her bowl and walked at a leisured pace out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Maria opened the front door.

  
"Hello!"

  
Monica was standing on the other side, holding the hand of a man. He must have been in his early thirties, taller than Monica. He was rather lean, and his white shirt seemed a bit too loose for him. His dark hair was short, and his brown eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses.

  
Carol leaned on the side of the kitchen door to look at the entrance hall, where Maria had stepped aside to let the younger couple in. Maria extended a hand for the young man to shake.

  
"Maria Rambeau, it's nice to meet you."

  
"David Alleyne, thank you for inviting me."

  
Just as she let go of his hand, Goose walked up to them. Very quickly, the cat started rubbing her head against David's leg. He looked down at her with a smile.

  
"Oh, hello. You must be Goose. You do look exactly like a cat."

  
In the kitchen doorway, Carol was seething.

  
"Traitor..." she mumbled.

  
Maria looked at her and Carol approached with a smile. She held out her hand for David to shake.

  
"Carol Danvers. Monica's other mom."

  
She insisted on the last word. She assumed if he was here then Monica must have at least told him she had two mothers. She had told him she had an alien cat, and that was the least important information.

  
"Pleasure to meet you."

  
As their hands made contact, Maria could swear she saw little sparks flying out of Carol's hand. Still, David didn't pull his hand out. Their hands separated, and David tried to discreetly rub the palm of his hand.

  
"Static electricity is no joke around here..." he said jokingly.

  
Maria rolled her eyes.

  
"Carol? Why don't you fetch us something to drink while we settle on the couch?"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"Sure, no problem. So that would be two beers for the adults and iced tea for the kids?"

  
"Mom," Monica warned.

  
Carol giggled.

  
"It's a joke, relax. What can I get you, David? Beer?"

  
"Um, no, actually I'll have that iced tea. I would rather not drink if I have to bring us back to the hotel afterward."

  
Carol was first taken aback by his answer. Maria, however, was the one who intervened.

  
"You're staying at a hotel? You can stay here for the night."

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"We have to leave pretty early tomorrow. Plus we've already paid for the room."

  
"Back to work on Monday?"

  
Monica nodded. Carol went into the kitchen to fetch every drink. As she opened the fridge, Goose came to sit beside her and meowed.

  
"No, you don't get more food! What the hell, girl?! You were supposed to go all tentacles! Not be nice to him!"

  
Goose meowed again, as if to defend herself, and walked away and back to the living room when Carol ignored her.

  
Carol came into the living room with three beers and a glass of iced tea in her hands. As soon as he saw her David tried to stand up to help her:

  
"Do you need any h..."

  
"I got this!" Carol defended herself.

  
She handed David his glass as he sat back down, then gave a bottle to Monica and Maria, before falling on the couch beside Maria. She didn't wait before she started asking him questions:

  
"So David, tell us a bit about you. Because we literally do not know anything."

  
David looked between the two older women, then to Monica.

  
"Nothing?"

  
"Nope," Carol continued. "Monica basically sent us a message last week saying 'I'm coming over on Saturday with David. You better behave.'"

  
David chuckled.

  
"Um, well... I'm a scientist. I have two PhDs, one in nuclear physics and one in quantum mechanics, and an MD. in Engineering. I was recruited by SHIELD before I could complete my third Ph.D., actually."

  
He laughed awkwardly. He knew how to sell himself, Carol could give him that much. He had an impressive list of diplomas, for sure.

  
"So you work for SHIELD? In which division?"

  
He pursed his lips.

  
"I'm not sure I can talk about it... It's top secret."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"Try me. I'm a level 7, Maria's a level 6, and Nick Fury is basically Monica's uncle."

  
He nodded.

  
"Well, currently, I work on Project PEGASUS, but they're thinking about sending to my own researches and call someone else on the project."

  
"Really, why?"

  
He shrugged.

  
"Don't know."

  
Carol leaned back in the couch. She looked above the couch, to the old shelf on which a bunch of framed pictures. She quickly noticed the picture of her and Maria outside of the PEGASUS hangar, some twenty years ago.

  
"Hey, did you know Maria and I used to work for PEGASUS, back in the day."

  
"Yes, I read the reports on the light-speed engine. Dr. Lawson was a true genius, it's too bad, what happened to her."

  
Maria and Carol exchanged a glance, then looked over at Monica. Monica pursed her lips. So, there were a few things she hadn't told him. Maria quickly decided to change the conversation.

  
"How did you two meet? As Carol said, Monica really hasn't told us anything about you."

  
"And for good reason," Monica replied while shooting a quick glare at Carol.

  
Carol looked surprised by the accusation. She'd been behaving relatively well, she thought.

  
"Well, Monica and I met a while back, actually."

  
He looked at her with a dopey loving smile at which Carol wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't, because she was still young enough to recognize love at a single glance. Especially when Monica looked back at him with the exact same look.

  
"Monica was a friend of my ex, back in college. We met a few times then. And then about a year ago she was one of the pilots stationed at the PEGASUS base..."

  
"You remember?" Monica asked. "The few months in the Mojave?"

  
"Oh yeah. I was super pissed at Fury for that."

  
Monica chuckled, then continued:

  
"Anyway, that's how David and I started dating."

  
Maria nodded with a smile. Carol, however, had another question for them:

  
"And there's no problem with your friend, Monica? You know, his ex?"

  
Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. David, however, frowned and thought for a few seconds before answering:

  
"No, actually, I haven't heard from Theodore in a long time."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"Wait, Theodore?"

  
Monica smirked. Carol felt as if she'd just stepped into a snare.

  
"David's bisexual, mom."

  
Carol was silent for a moment. Maria, Monica, and David stared at her longly, wondering what she was going to say. Finally, Carol smiled.

  
"Oh, okay. Well, you'll fit right into the family I suppose."

  
Maria and Monica rolled their eyes, and David chuckled.

  
"Seriously, Carol?" Maria said in disbelief.

  
"No, but really, he's like the missing piece. A bisexual genius prodigy. Are you a prodigy? Please tell me you are. Tell me you're the new Tony Stark. I'll help you replace him if you want to!"

  
"No, it's alright. I still have a long way to go before I can compete on the same level as Mr. Stark."

  
Carol sighed.

  
"Of course you idolize him."

  
She leaned back into the couch, and David asked:

  
"Did I just get kicked out of the family?"

  
Carol laughed wholeheartedly.

  
"I can tolerate an Iron Man fan. I did tolerate Monica's horrible taste in music for an entire decade!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should David appear in other stories or should they just break up?  
> David Alleyne is a Marvel comics characters, he was a Young Avengers member, better known as the mutant Prodigy. Also, Theodore is another YA member named Hulkling, a half-Kree half-Skrull guy (and the son of Mar-Vell) and definitely a character that needs to appear in a future Captain Marvel movie!


End file.
